


liminality

by christchex, romancandles



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romancandles/pseuds/romancandles
Summary: “I need to get out sometimes. To breathe,” says Dizzee.“You can breathe in here,” says Ra-Ra.[Podfic].





	liminality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [liminality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102158) by [romancandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romancandles/pseuds/romancandles). 



Fic: liminality

Author: romandcandles

Cover Artist: christchex

Summary:

_“I need to get out sometimes. To breathe,” says Dizzee._

_“You can breathe in here,” says Ra-Ra._

 

Link to the podfic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kg8Vfm1BNH05hcBGkT1nZ7UownRnXuJ8/view?usp=sharing).

Song: Kids Will Be Skeletons by Mogwai.

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102158). Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to romandcandles for permission to podfic, also I am so sorry about how long this actually took for me to finish. This is actually the first thing I have ever recorded and I think it shows at places, but I had a blast recording it and how everyone enjoys it.


End file.
